Promises, Promises
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one with the oath. One-shot follow-up of Dominic and Leticia's wedding night in Toretto Enterprises, Inc.


Title: Promises, Promises

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Summary: The one with the oath. One-shot follow-up to Dominic and Leticia's wedding night in Toretto Enterprises, Inc.

 _ **A/N: From a prompt by the very lovely, immensely supportive, and extremely funny [MsShaShaD] right here on FF. Girl, this was written after work, before class and my second job, so if you hate it, tell me and I'll edit it!**_

 _Prompt: I think I finally have a prompt for you... But it's kinda related to another story of yours. In chapter 5 of TE. Letty walks into Dom's office and after he fingers her or while... He says:_ "I thought we agreed on our wedding night, that you wouldn't use this," Dom growled into her mouth and pushed two fingers deep into Letty, "fucking squeezebox between your legs to conduct business with me." _So basically my prompt is the scene of their wedding night where he tells her that... I've always wondered how that went down._

* * *

 _Los Angeles, 3:32AM_

 _Flashback (nearly two years ago)_

 _Leticia's laugh filled the ocean air. Both, she and Dominic had been on a natural high since their nuptials. They had been so alive, in fact that they hopped on the company jet back to Los Angeles. Dominic could barely keep his hands off of Leticia during the one-hour-and-twenty-minute flight. Straight from the airport, the newlyweds found themselves driving to the beach. A yard or two from where the cold ocean crashed against the sandy beach, Dominic and Leticia sat, drinking from a bottle of Grande Anée Rosé._

" _Okay, okay," Leticia said once her laughter receded, a wide smile still on her face. She placed her right hand over her heart and said, "I solemnly swear to remind you that you can't always be in control of every little thing."_

 _Dominic resisted the urge to scoff. "Gee, thanks."_

" _Well, you can't. There are some things that life throws our way that we just have to accept."_

" _Fine. Then, I solemnly swear to be willing to accept the things that life throws our way. Good or bad, we're push through it."_

 _Leticia smiled. A gentle gust of wind blew her curls across her face. Her husband's eyes sparkled as he took in the beautiful sight before him. Linking a finger around a particularly unruly tendril of hair, he whisked it away from her face, tucking it behind her ear._

 _Ruining the tender moment, Dominic grinned. She squinted her eyes at him, knowing he was up to something. "What?"_

" _I need you to swear that you'll always wear those unbelievably sexy bra and panty sets."_

 _The brunette's laughter sounded once more, music in the otherwise calm atmosphere. "I swear. As long as you promise to always look at me like you're ready to tear them off with your teeth."_

 _A groan came from Dom, causing Letty to chuckle again. Giggle turned into a shriek when he pounced on her, knocking her backwards into the sand, as he laid atop of her, smoothing her hair from her face._

" _Does it amuse you to know what you do to me?"_

" _Very much."_

 _Shaking his head in mock disappointment, Dominic frowned theatrically. "It's not nice to tease, Leticia." He pressed a kiss to her lips._

" _I deliver."_

" _Sometimes."_

" _Yes, well, a girl has to save her best tricks for when she needs them most."_

 _Dominic's mouth dropped open. "Are you finally admitting to using your sex appeal as a weapon?"_

" _I've never done such a thing."_

" _You've never had to. I think you've always known that you've had me by the balls."_

 _Feigning innocence, Leticia furrowed her eyebrows. "I have?"_

 _It was Dominic's turn to laugh. "Guilelessness does not suit you, my love."_

 _A nonchalant shrug from his new bride. "You can't blame a girl for trying."_

" _You know exactly what it is you do to me. It really isn't fair, but as you said, there are things in this life that we must accept."_

 _She grinned._

" _But, what I won't accept is you using this," Running a hand up her left leg and down her thigh, Dominic brought her pencil skirt up with his fingers, "to conduct business with me. Fair enough?"_

 _Her breathing became dense as she nodded. Despite her logical brain screaming that he was a bit of a hypocrite at this very moment, her love for this man reminded her that this wasn't business they were conducting. Their marriage was sacred and not a business contract._

 _Dominic had already gotten a taste of the sweetest treats on earth in the limousine en route back to their hotel in Vegas. And then once more in the bedroom aboard the Toretto Enterprises plane._

 _Now, as his fingers coasted over the smooth planes of her bikini line, and down into molten, silk heat, he questioned:_

" _Where on earth did you lose your panties, Leticia Toretto?"_

 _Trying to focus on the question rather than his naughty fingers between her legs, Leticia shot back, "Ortiz-Toretto, and I know very well that you've stashed them somewhere._

" _If you're a good girl, I'll let you have them back."_

" _Are you blackmailing me?" She questioned in faux disbelief. "For_ _ **my**_ _panties?"_

" _More like a bribe." He slipped a finger inside of her and she hissed her pleasure. Her back arched slightly and her hooded eyes closed completely._

" _Promise you'll give them back." She groaned when another digit entered her._

" _Oh, I promise." He whispered into her ear and removed his fingers. "But first, I have a few more promises to make."_

 _She took his large hard in both of hers and licked her essence off of his middle and ring fingers, earning herself another groan from Dominic. "Such as?"_

" _I promise to love and respect you past my last dying breath."_

 _Guiding his hand back down to where she wanted it, Leticia pressed his fingers to her clit._

" _And I promise to always put your desires and wishes above anyone else's, including my own." Dom said as he pushed his fingers back inside of her, starting a slow, firm rhythm. Letty moaned, her eyes remaining locked on his. "And that I'll never put business before you." He corkscrewed his fingers within her causing her fingers to grip his wrist in approval. "Again?"_

 _She nodded. He did twisted his fingers in a spiral motion once more, this time deeper and more firmly._

" _God." She groaned. Dominic moved his fingers in and out, faster now, twisting them every now and again. He could feel her walls tightening, trying to pull his fingers in as deep as they could go. Her breathing changed as her moans became more frequent. One palm flat in the sand beside her head and the other doing unholy things between her legs, Dominic could only breathe in her beauty. Eyes shut tight, brows furrowed, mind concentrating on his pretty words and deft, skilled hands._

" _Come, Let."_

 _In that moment, she let go, one hand still gripping his wrist and the other digging into the thick sand. "I love you."_

" _Let, I love you. I always have and I always will."_

 _"Yeah, yeah. Promises, promises." She smiled._


End file.
